The Lying Game
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Another world where not everything is real. A place where lies can't be told recklessly. People who aren't what they seem to be. Friends that are almost impossible to trust. A strange mark that can never disappear. Is this really just a game?
1. Mysterious Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

"Hey, are you sure that it's alright to enter this game?" a kid asked. I nodded and gestured him towards it. The other two walked slowly behind.

"Place your hand at the center." I said. They hesitated, but did what I told them.

"Are you sure it's alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Everything will be fine. It's only a game so nothing bad is going to happen." I said.

**That was a** **lie.**

* * *

"Hey, Rein! Did you ever hear about The Lying Game before?" Fine asked as she ran over to her sister. It was lunch break by that time.

"Of course I have Fine. Everyone has been talking about it. I mean even some of the kids of our class skipped so they could play it. But they haven't returned since two days ago. So I'm a bit worried." Rein replied as she turned to her jumpy sister. "But I still really want to play it! It seems like so much fun!"

"I wasn't going to ask whether you wanted to go or not... I only wanted to know if you heard of it before. I don't wanna disappear for two days!" Fine said as she ran around in circles. Rein grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Well now that you brought it up, we will go! Let's bring some friends with us!" Rein said, eager to visit the game. Fine just tried to pull back.

"No! I don't wanna go! We're gonna disappear for two days! Maybe even longer!" Fine responded, trying t pull away from Rein's grip. But they both remained in the same spot because there was no change in force.

"What are they doing?" Mirlo asked.

"Those two seem to be acting like complete idiots again. What else can you expect from them?" Altezza sighed.

"Oh you guys! Do you wan't to play the lying game with us? We were searching for some friends who wanted to join us." Rein said as she ran towards them. Fine had lost so she was forced to come.

"No. i don't have time for such foolishness." Altezza replied coldly.

"Sorry Fine, Rein. I'm busy taking care of my little brother. I have no time on my hands." Mirlo said. Rein gave them a sad look.

"Awwww! But the more the merrier!" Rein said as she started to dig her foot into the dirt. Fine just started to cry like a child.

"I don't wanna play the lying game!" she whined with a childish voice. This seemed to have caught the attention of Bright. He slowly walked over to them and said his casual greetings.

"Good afternoon Fine, Rein, What's wrong?" Bright asked curiously. Rein started daydreaming but Fine just turned to him and grabbed his shirt.

"Please Bright! Don't let her take me to The Lying Game alone!" Fine said as she slid to her knees. Rein was still dreaming in la-la land.

"Bright-sama!~~" she said as she wiggled around. Her eyes seemed to sparkle a lot more when an idea came to her head. "Why don't you come with us? It will be fun!" Rein said as she grabbed Bright's hand. Fine looked up in surprise.

Bright took a moment to think about it. "Ok. I'll come with you. Fine seems to not want to go without a group." he replied. Rein jumped up in joy as Fine fell into depression. _That was not what I meant..._ she thought. "When are we going to play the game anyways?"

"We're gonna play tomorrow. On a weekend. It will make things easier because we won't have to worry about school." Rein suggested cheerfully.

"We won't make it back when Monday comes..." Fine said as she started to trudge up the stairs. Rein followed behind waving good-bye to Bright.

"Bye Bright-sama!~ See you tomorrow!~" Rein said, not paying attention to the obstacles in front of her. _Yes! I get to spend a weekend without Bright!_

_We are going to die..._ Fine thought and sighed.

* * *

**This time I'm sort of trying to stick close to their normal personalities. Its hard though... Review plz!**


	2. Entering the Game

**Now I must update this story. And no it is not like Pretty Little Liars or the actual The Lying Game cuz i hav no idea wat those are actually about.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Just as Rein had said, the three gathered together the next day. "Do you even know where it is Rein?" Bright asked Rein.

"No." Rein said as her eyes sparkled when she stared at Bright.

"Ok, since you don't know where it is we can go back! Come on Rein!" Fine said as she grabbed Rein's hand. She was about to march off when someone seemed to pop out of the bushes.

"If it's about the lying game I know where it is." the girl stated. She had amber hair with ears stinking out of her head.

"You do? How?" Rein asked as she ran up to her. Fine shrank into a small ball on the ground.

"One of my friends told me to come with her when she found it. But she told me I didn't have to go with her." the girl said sadly. "By the way, my name is Lione."

"I'm Rein!"

"Fine..."

"I'm Bright." After they all greeted each other, Lione started talking about the game again.

"If you want to find the game, follow me." She said as she went back into the bushes again. All three of them followed her, Rein having to drag Fine most of the way. They passed into an unfamiliar area deep in the forest. When Lione finally stopped, everyone looked amazed. What lay in front of them was this strange sphere object. It was a metal ball in the center of this large space of trees.

"What's that thing?" Fine and Rein asked as they circled it in opposite directions.

"It's the way to enter the game."

"How?"

"Well, you just place your hand on it and it will transport you to the game. I don't know where it leads or what it's about. But I think you can manage." Lione said. Everyone walked over to the large sphere and placed their hands on it. Then they started to disappear into thin air. All of them unaware that a boy was watching them from a distance.

When everyone entered, they woke up back in the school. "Huh? What is this?" Rein asked as she looked around. Fine, relieved that they were back at school, placed her hand on Rein's shoulder.

"Maybe the game kicked us out because there were too many players! Now we can go home!" Fine said as she grabbed Rein's hand. But right when she was about to march off, Bright stopped her.

"But somethings off here. I mean look, we're in out school uniforms and school is just starting." Bright said as he looked at all the kids walking around.

"This is reeeeally freaky..." Fine said as she watched the kids pass by.

"The game recreates your world and changes things to work in specific ways. Not everything thing is real." Rein stated as she looked around. Fine and Bright stared at her.

"How'd you know that?" Fine asked.

"I... I don't know. I just know."

"It feels like someone implanted the rules inside my head." Bright said as he pointed towards his head. _But something is still missing._ Bright thought.

"Hey, what's that symbol on your hand?" Fine asked as she pointed at Rein's hand. When she did she realized that she had one too. "Why do I have it too?!" Fine said as she grabbed her hand and started wiggling it in her face. Rein stared at hers. The mark looked like a tattoo, it was black and had a mysterious shape to it. It looked like an eclipse with a strange shadow standing in front of it.

"What are you kids doing?! Get to class!" the teacher shouted. The three of them were too busy talking to notice that the halls cleared. All they of them were about to break into a run when the teacher continued his statement. "Wait, your the new students we were receiving! Come, come, I'll bring you to your classroom." he said as he gestured them to follow.

"What does he mean by new students?" Fine whispered.

"I don't know. But like I said before, not everything here is real." _Hopefully..._ Rein looked around nervously. The entire school so far matched the real one.

"One of you will have to be separated from the rest. But don't worry, I'm sure you can still get along." the teacher said. "Which one of you is Rein?" he asked. Rein slowly lifted her hand, sad since she was separated from Bright. "Right his way then." he opened the door and let Rein in. The classroom she entered was rowdy and loud, but she ignored it and watched. Even the teacher didn't seem to care.

_Our school definitely didn't have kids or teachers like this._ Rein said as she stared at everything in disbelief. Once the teacher noticed she was there he held up his hand which had at least two rings on it. Everyone focused on him.

"Brats, we have a new student and yada yada yada. Just take a seat anywhere and make sure not to bother me. If you do then it's immediate detention, got that?." the teacher said. Rein nodded nervously. Then she turned towards the class who seemed to be back to their own business.

She studied the classroom. In one corner held a bunch of very rowdy kids, throwing things and causing problems. In the middle of the classroom was a blond girl with green eyes and a girl with green hair and blue eyes. Most of the girls were surrounding them in amazement. Rein walked up to her and gave her a small wave.

"Hi Altezza, Sophie! I never thought I'd find you guys here!" Rein said as she gave wide smile. Instead she got a glare and an irritated sigh from them.

"What's this piece of trash doing standing in front of me. She's ruining my fresh air." Altezza said coldly, not taking her eyes off her nails.

"Eh?"

"Someone get her out of my sight." she said as she shunned Rein._  
_

"Wait! Altezza! What are you saying? It's me Rein, your friend! Come on, even your brother knows me!" Rein said as she pushed through the crowd of girls.

"What do you mean? I never had a brother." Altezza replied as she looked up, disgust written all over her face.

"What do you mean? His name is Bright and he has bronze hair and red eyes." Rein said in disbelief.

"Can someone get this 'thing' out of here? I don't speak to rubble." Two girls came up and shoved her out of the ground, causing Rein to land square on her butt. _That definitely isn't the Altezza I know. She's way too mean.__  
_

"Are you ok?" a girl asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Rein said as she rubbed her bum. She looked at the person that asked her and found out that it was Mirlo. "Mirlo! I can't believe I'm seeing you here too!" Rein said as she hugged her. Mirlo stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? This is the first time we met and I don't even know your name..." Mirlo said as she gave an apologetic smile. _I can't believe I forgot that not everything is real... And I'm the one who said it!_ Rein said as she turned around and rubbed her head.

"S-Sorry. It's just that I know someone who looked similar to you and shockingly she has the same name as you." Rein said. "What a coincidence! Hahahaha!" Rein tried her best to make sure that she didn't look suspicious. But it wasn't working. (Definitely) "My name is Rein."

"Well, you already know, my name is Mirlo. Nice to meet you." They both shook hands. "Let me show you around the school. The teacher won't mind."

_Well at least not everyone in the game is bad. But what exactly am I suppose to be doing?_

* * *

**I know it doesnt seem like a game but as time passes itll start making some sense xP Also srry for not updating in awhile. Im having problems coming up with ideas since when I started it I was concentrated on I Like Him, He Likes Her**


	3. Other Players

**Man do I hate school... i hav like 4 tests in one day! IT SUCKS!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"I never thought you would already know so much about the school even though you just transferred here. You already know where everything is!" Mirlo said in surprise as she took a bite out of her food. It was lunch break, meaning they had free time to chat (even though the entire class is practically free time).

"I memorized the map?" Rein replied a bit sarcastically. Mirlo gave off a small laugh.

"You don't have to worry. If you really can't find anything then you can ask me anytime you want ok?" Mirlo said as she took another bite of her food. Rein smiled._  
_

"Ok." Then she turned her head, noticing a motion near the door. She looked towards the door to see a girl with green hair. She motioned Rein over. "Mirlo, I'm going to take a short break. It seems like Sophie wants to talk to me." Rein said as she stood up. But Mirlo grabbed her hand, showing Rein a look of worry. "I'll be alright. See you when I get back."

Mirlo loosened her grip and Rein walked over to Sophie. She felt the glares of the girls she had messed with earlier follow her. When she reached the door, Sophie looked passed her onto the crowd of girls watching them. "Come on. I need to talk with you in private, Rein." Sophie said sternly. Rein followed her out the door, confusion written on her face.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rein said as she followed her, but Sophie kept silent. After a couple more steps and more minutes of awkward silence, Sophie finally lead Rein into the janitor's closet. _Woah, this closet is bigger than the one at our school!_ Rein thought as she looked around at all the cleaning supplies. Once she was done looking, Rein looked back at Sophie who had a relieved look on her face. Then she switched to a smile.

"Sorry about earlier Rein. Altezza can be a handful sometimes." Sophie said as she wiped her forehead.

"Huh?"

"I never told you because of the crowd of girls, but I am someone from the real world. A player of the game." Rein stared at her surprisingly.

"You're also a player? That was way unexpected." Rein said as she scratched her face. "Did you come here alone?"

"Yes. I asked my friend to guide me here but I told her she didn't have to come if she didn't want to." Sophie replied sadly.

"Was her name Lione?" Sophie stared at her, a stunned expression on her face. "She was the one who led us to the game."

"Well, I'm glad that she is doing alright."

"How did you know I was a player? I mean, everyone looks the same to me." Rein asked curiously.

"Well, the fact that you called out my name and the fake Altezza's name was a dead giveaway. I mean seriously." Sophie nodded her head back and forth in disappointment. "I was also able to find out some of the players because of the marks on their hands but I never knew anybody. You are the first." Sophie said as she pointed towards Rein's hand.

"Well, Fine and Bright are here too so I'm not the only one you know." Rein smiled. "Change of topic now. I have two questions to ask you. Question one: What are we suppose to be doing? and question two: What happens if you are caught lying while you are playing?"

Sophie looked up at the ceiling, the lamp just barely giving them light. "I don't really know either. The last rule that I had implanted in my mind was that you must never be caught telling a lie. That's all." _Same here..._ Rein sighed and walked towards the door.

"I guess were done here." Rein said as she pushed open the door. Sophie followed behind. They walked back down towards their classroom in silence.

When Rein entered the room and was just about to take her seat in front of a worried Mirlo, the teacher called her to his desk. "Hey transfer student! Come here for a sec." he called. Rein sighed and pushed the chair back in. "Work has been piling up and I need these whatevers delivered. I don't have time to do it myself so you bring it." he said. Rein walked up to his desk and saw a large pile of papers on top of it. The papers were practically half the size of Rein.

"Can't you get someone else to do it?" Rein said as she started straightening the papers. Rein realized that all he was doing was playing a game on a 3DSXL.

"No. I need you to prove your loyalty to me. All these kids in my class are practically my dog slaves." the teacher bluntly said. Then he returned back to his game. Rein just sighed and picked up the stack of papers and headed out the door. _Ugh... my arms are going to fall off. What kind of teacher is he! He might as well just have shouted 'THESE STUDENTS ARE ALL MY B******! THIS MEANS YOU ARE ONE TOO!'_ She imagined her teacher with demon horns. _Scary..._

As she walked, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone and fell down, dropping all the papers. "I'm sorry! I couldn't see with all these papers in my way. Are you al..." Rein got up and froze when she saw the person she crashed into's face. "right?" she finished. Rein stared at him, her eyes locked with his. Rein was mesmerized by them, almost hypnotized but at the same time they gave off a glint of sadness.

Breaking the stare, the boy got up and walked away, not bothering to help Rein pick up the papers. But Rein caught a glance at the boy's hand. It had a strange mark on it. It wasn't the same as the one everyone else was given. The mark seemed to be longer or darker. Rein couldn't tell because when she blinked, he vanished. _Strange. Maybe he is just a special player or something. But h__e could have at least helped me pick this up._ Rein said as she started gathering the papers.

"Do you need help, Rein?" said a familiar voice. Rein knew immediately who it was.

"Bright-sama! I missed you so much!" Rein said as she jumped on him, making him drop all the papers he picked up. "The first day of this school was horrible! People were so mean to me!" Rein said as she cried a river of tears and sat on her legs.

"I see. It's ok. Things will get better." Bright said in a comforting voice, making Rein happier.

After a few moments of sobbing, Rein finally spoke again. "Eh? Where's Fine?"

"She's right here actually." Suddenly Fine popped out from behind Bright's back.

"Hey Rein. Did you find out anything yet?"

"Yeah. I found out that Sophie is the friend Lione was talking about and that Sophie is also in this game. But she has no clue what to do either. I also met a meaner version of Altezza who is an only child here. What about you guys?"

"We also met the counterpart of Altezza too. But when I greeted her, she seemed to freeze a little, a surprised face on. Then it changed back to her normal face." Bright said.

"She was so mean! She told me that she found my perfect twin at a barn. It really hurt ya'know?" Fine said, the same river of tears falling down her face.

"I know what you mean Fine!" Rein said as she grabbed her hands. Bright just stared at them, his smile showing his worry.

"She seems like the person who has a secret though. What do you think it is?" Bright asked as he looked at them. But the two of them never paid any attention, only crying on each other's shoulders.

* * *

Altezza had finally reached her house and taken off her shoes. "Big brother, I'm home." Altezza called as she slowly walked up the stares. "Big brother?" She walked towards the door that lead to his room. "Big br...!" Altezza dropped her bag and held her hands up to her face. Her brother sat on his bed, piles of money and supplies on the floor next to him.

"Look Altezza! Now I can buy you all the things you wanted!" her brother said, an eerie smile on his face.

"I-I thought you said you were going to stop!" Altezza said as she looked around the room.

"But why? I'm only doing this to protect you Altezza. I only want you to be happy." her brother said as he got up and held her hands.

"I know but if this continues" Altezza started. She grabbed his hands back. "you might end up in jail, Bright..."

* * *

**Hehehe... Cliff hanger! Plz review!CX**


	4. Altezza's Secret

**I feel so stupid for some reason -w- Enjoy!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Altezza walked outside of her house. She turned her head up to Bright's room, a worried look washed over her face. _Big brother..._ Altezza thought. "Altezza!" Sophie called out in the distance.

Altezza flipped her head back to the direction of her. "Sophie! I'm so glad you're here now. I really need someone to talk to." Altezza said as she ran over to her.

"Is it about..."

"Yeah..." Altezza hesitated a bit. But Sophie spoke up before Altezza could continue.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret. I mean I have been hiding it from the beginning haven't I?" Sophie said as she lifted her finger up to her lips and winked. Altezza looked at her, a relieved and happy smile on her face.

"Thank you Sophie." Altezza replied.

* * *

"Man... Did that place look weird to you or what?" Rein asked as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah. It looked exactly like an old cabin but it just seemed different. The strangest part was that the door that lead to it was the girl's bathroom door." Fine said as she sighed. "But I'm glad we got a room together instead of separate. I would have been freaked out of my mind."

"I guess. But I wonder how Bright-sama is doing?" Rein said as she waited by the boy's bathroom door. _But if I stand here, people might think I'm some kind of stalker. Probably including Bright..._ Rein said as she sighed. "Let's go to class. He'll be there when you get there." Rein said as she walked ahead.

The school started filling up immediately but of course, the ones who played the game were the first ones in school. But Fine and Rein still couldn't depict who was who and either way, they knew none of them. They only saw familiar faces.

"Rein, why'd the rules say we have to sleep in the bathroom anyways? It's so weird!" Fine asked, lifting her arms in the air for emphasis.

"You should know. They practically engraved it in your mind." Rein said as she pointed to her head. "You can't step out of the boundaries of the game. If you do then you are transported to the center of the game. The boundaries being the outside of the school and the center being the courtyard so to speak." Fine gave her and understanding look.

"Ok. See you later Rein." Fine said as she took a right. Rein waved back. _I wonder what we're doing in class today._ Rein opened the door to her classroom, only to meet the chaos inside. "Morning!" Rein shouted cheerfully. But everything was too chaotic for them to here anything.

Rein walked passed most of the groups, glancing up every now and then to see what some of them were doing. The delinquents kept throwing things back and forth and and playing pranks on others. Some girls were gathered in the center, putting on make-up and stuff. But Altezza and Sophie were no where to be seen. The nerds were talking about strange games of magic and such. Even the teacher was playing Metal Storm on his phone and smoking. The only sane person Rein could see in the room was Mirlo who was reading her book in the front corner of the room quietly.

"Morning Mirlo." Rein said as she walked up to her. Mirlo closed her book and looked back at her. Then she jumped on her in worry.

"Oh Rein! Are you alright!? What did Sophie do to you yesterday?!" Mirlo asked.

"Nothing much. She just told me to leave her and Altezza alone again or else the next time it won't be a warning." Rein said, she herself not even understanding the entire concept.

"That's terrible! We have to tell the teacher!" Mirlo said as she dragged Rein towards the teacher's desk. "Teacher! Rein's in trouble!"

The teacher never looked up from his game. "Do I look like the worrying type? She could end up being hit by a car for all I care." the teacher said, blowing smoke in both their faces. "The next time you bother me again, I'll make sure you really _do_ get hit by a car. My car." the teacher said as he glared at them. Mirlo shivered and backed away but Rein stayed behind. She glared at the teacher furiously. "What? I said don't bother me." the teacher said.

Just then, an eraser flew across the room, hitting the teacher right in the head knocking him out. Rein and Mirlo turned towards the delinquents who were laughing and shoving each other in joy. _That's what he gets..._ Rein said angrily. Then she walked back to Mirlo who sat back at her chair, giving off a frown. "Don't worry Mirlo. I'll be alright. Sophie didn't seem like the person who would really do that."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Rein said as she sat down. Minutes passed as Rein and Mirlo talked about their personal life. Mirlo didn't really differ much from the real Mirlo so Rein had no problem talking to her. The only difference was that this Mirlo didn't really have a brother.

"You have a twin sister?!" Mirlo asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah. She's in the class of the person I like sadly. So I get bad feelings..." Rein said, staring at the ground in gloom.

Mirlo took her hand. "Don't worry. I think your feelings will reach him eventually." Mirlo said.

"MIRLO!~~" Rein said as she hugged Mirlo. Suddenly the classroom door opened, Altezza and Sophie entering the room. Altezza having a barely noticeable sad and scared look on her face. Everyone stared at her as she took a seat, Sophie sitting right next to her. Then everyone went back to their own business except for the girls who started crowding around Altezza again. _Altezza... a person with a possible_ secret...

Lunch came by quickly and everyone shuffled out of the room quickly, pushing and shoving trying to get to lunch first. Rein and Mirlo were the last to get out, trying not to get caught up in all the commotion. As they walked, out of the corner of her eye, Rein saw Sophie turn the corner of the halls. This time Altezza wasn't with her.

"Mirlo, I have to get something. Be right back." Rein ran off to where Sophie was, making sure to get lost in the crowd of kids. "Sophie!" Rein called out. "Wait up!"

"What is it Rein?" Sophie asked as she stopped and turned around. Her normal serious face was gone.

"What's wrong with Altezza? She seemed different this morning." Rein said, looking worried. Sophie looked at her.

"Well, it has something to do with her brother." Sophie said carelessly. The secret she _was_ suppose to keep just slipped out of her mouth that time. _  
_

"Her brother? I thought she didn't have one." Rein asked. Sophie immediately covered her mouth when she realized her careless mistake.

"Forget what I said. That was suppose to be a secret." She walked off, leaving Rein standing there in the empty all alone. Well, _almost_ all alone. One boy stood around the corner, his purple hair covering his eyes. He got off of the wall and started walking towards the lunch area, an evil grin on his face.

Rein walked towards the tree that Fine and Bright sat next to. Luckily it was under the shade so it wasn't too hot. But Rein noticed something so unlike Bright. "Why are you wearing black Bright-sama? It's not like you..." Rein said. _But he still looks attractive._

"This was the only change of clothes I could find in my room." Bright said as he tugged on the sleeve.

"I guess you can't help it if it's like that." Rein sighed. Everyone just started munching on her food when suddenly Rein remembered the situation about Altezza. "Guys, I found out that Altezza actually DOES have a brother." Rein said happily. Bright stopped eating while Fine sort of choked on her food.

"SHE HAS A BROTHER!?"

"That's what I assumed. The expression on her face seemed to show that when I saw her." Bright said. "The only thing I can't figure out is why she kept it a secret. Who told you anyways?"

"Sophie." Rein stated as she continued eating her food as though it wasn't important. The entire table turned silent when Fine brought up a random question.

"Rein, do you ever wonder what Bright would look like when he's evil?" Fine asked. Rein stared at Bright, then back at Fine.

"I do actually. Bright-sama, can you show us an evil face. I mean you're already dressed in the perfect clothes." Rein said as she put on a puppy face.

"Yeah, can you Bright?" Fine followed, putting on her own puppy face. Bright nodded in agreement. He breathed out and relaxed his face, then he sharpened his eyes and bit and placed a smirk on his face.

"How's this?" Bright said. Even his voice made him seem scary.

"Woah." Rein and Fine said when suddenly there was a loud scream. All three of them turned to the source.

"A-Altezza! What's wrong?!" one of her friends asked. Sophie. Altezza slowly lifted her finger towards Bright, a hand on her face. She said something in a small whisper only Sophie was able to hear it. Rein was just barely able to read her lips but she got the words that Altezza silently whispered._  
_

_Big brother..._

* * *

**Guess who her bro is? (Dis a trick question) Plz review!**


	5. Investigate

**Sup guyz! Im glad ur reviewing and I hope to update most of my stories soon. awesome guess animefav! but u failed... too bad so sad. Thnks for da reviews guyz! Enjoy!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Everyone grew silent. Everyone was still. Fine and Bright didn't seem to catch the words Altezza said so they kept looking at her with confusion. "Altezza?" Rein said as she got up. She was about to reach her when suddenly Sophie stepped between them.

"Don't!" she shouted at Rein. Rein stopped.

Now Bright got up and slowly walked towards them. "Sophie, what's wrong?" Bright asked worriedly. Altezza started shaking more as Bright got closer.

"Stay back!" Sophie said again. "Especially you!" She pointed directly at Bright. Bright flinched at the sudden motion, as though he had been thrown out like a useless piece of trash. She suddenly grabbed Altezza's hand and walked off, making sure Altezza didn't look back at him.

"What was that about?" Fine said, jumping into the conversation.

"You guys didn't see what she said?" Rein asked as she turned around. They nodded 'no.' "She mouthed the words 'Big brother' as she stared at Bright-sama."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH." Fine said once she figured it out.

"Since she said that, I can say two things." Bright started, a light bulb floating over his head. "1) She really does have a brother and 2) She seems to be having some problems with him." Bright said with a smile as though there was nothing wrong with that. _I wonder how Bright-sama is able to always keep a straight face on..._

"I wish we didn't have to but let's follow her!" Rein said her eyes glittering.

"You don't look like that..." Bright said as she stared at her.

"Well, we have to wait until school ends. Then we can start the investigation." Fine replied, the same glimmer in his eyes.

"Are you guys actually enjoy this?" Bright questioned. But they ignored him and walked back to class.

Just as Bright had said, they waited until school ended. For Rein, it was short since her class seemed like the end of the world. Bright and Fine's class was more orderly than Rein's so it didn't go by as quick. Mirlo in the end left early so Rein had to sit all alone in the classroom. There was no sign of Altezza and Sophie either.

So Rein just sat there staring out the window. As she did, she was able to see the boy with purple hair standing outside. She looked at him, intrigued by his presence. There was something about him that Rein just couldn't ignore. It was also the reason she had suspicions about him. He sat on the right side of the tree, unmoving. Rein moved from his face to his hand with the marking that everyone was given. She tried her best to focus on it from the third floor.

Like the first time, his mark still differed from the rest. Rein then switched back to his face which is when he slightly turned his head toward her, one sharp eye looking at her. He flashed an evil smirk. Rein jumped from her seat, falling backwards in her chair. Chills flew through her spine. When she got back up, he had vanished again. _Creepiest guy I have ever seen..._ Rein thought as she rested her head on his arm. She thought about the smirk, the evil grin. _What was that about? _She shook it from her head and went back to staring out the window.

Once school ended, the three of them gathered outside. All of us were dressed in casual clothes with hoods that we pulled over our heads. "Did you see her today?" Fine asked.

"No, she never returned to the classroom. I'm guessing Sophie took her away from the stress." Rein sighed.

"Well, we better find her quick before she leaves. I don't want to go another day without doing anything fun..." Fine replied.

"Yeah. Let's try waiting by the front. She's bound to be there anyways." Bright suggested. All of them walked over to the front of the school and waited by the gate. They would sometimes hide if people walked by. Minutes seemed to pass by quickly and suddenly an hour had gone.

"You think she'll ever come?" Rein and Fine asked each other.

"Sh guys. She I think I saw her." Bright said as he peeked around the corner. Fine and Rein did the same and saw green and yellow hair first.

"Let's go!" Rein and Fine said as they followed them. Both of them carelessly dashed from their hiding spots. They didn't even try to hide the fact they were following Sophie and Altezza. A few blocks later, Sophie took a right, leaving Altezza to walk by herself. Couple of times Altezza looked back but Bright was fast enough to pull them back into hiding. But even Bright felt the presence of someone watching them, looking back himself.

When Altezza reached her home, she opened the door and walked inside. Fine and Rein stopped outside her gate. "Time to snoop near the house." they both whispered and climbed over the wall, falling on their faces when they reached the other side. Bright was right behind, landing perfectly when he made it over. When he was about to help Fine and Rein, they quickly got up and headed towards the windows.

"I just saw her foot disappear up the stairs." Rein said.

"We can't go that far! That'll be invading personal privacy!" Fine complained.

"Yes but remember. None of this is real so it'll be perfectly fine. Even if we do get caught." Rein smiled creepily as she grabbed old brick for support and started climbing up the side of the wall.

"Aren't you enjoying this too much?" Fine asked as she sighed. But it was too late. She was already halfway up the wall. Fine realized that Bright had said a word or even moved since they arrived at the house. She turned to him and saw that he was staring at the window of the house. The expression on his face was something that she couldn't explain. It looked sort of like shocked yet understanding look.

Fine tried to look at the window he was looking at but was too short. "I hate my shortness." Fine pouted. But Bright still continued staring at the window. "Bright?"

"Oh, sorry Fine. Just something has been on my mind. We should get going. It's getting late." Bright said, a smile back on his face. "I'll tell you and Rein what I saw later." He said when he finally realized that Rein was missing. "Where's Rein?" Fine pointed sadly at the wall where Rein climbed. But she wasn't there anymore. "What do you mean?"

Fine looked at the wall. Rein had disappeared from there. She looked all over the wall and even on the ground just in case she fell but there was nothing. Suddenly she saw her waving from the roof. "Hey guys! I made it to the top!" Rein said as she jumped up and down and waved.

"OH MY GOSH REIN! WHY ARE YOU UP THERE!" Fine said as she ran to the side of that wall and started climbing up there herself. She ended up on the roof too. "PLEASE COME DOWN WITH ME! I'M SCARED!" Fine clutched Rein's shirt and started shaking.

"Why'd you come up here if you're so scared."

"I wanted to bring you down myself but I never thought this entirely through." Fine looked down the roof and gripped Rein's arm harder. Rein just smiled and waved at Bright.

"Look Bright-sama! I made it to the top!" Rein said. Fine's eyes spouted rivers.

"That's great Rein! But you should get down from there! It would be bad if you or Fine got hurt!" Bright shouted. Rein's eyes popped into hearts. _I'm so happy he cares!_ Rein started slowly walking down the roof holding Rein's hand to make sure she would also slowly come down. But, considering how Fine as closer to the edge than her, Rein ended up tripping over Fine causing them both to fall off the roof.

"GYAAA!" they both yelled. Bright went into action and dashed towards the area they were going to fall in. The first person he caught was Fine who fell right into his arms. But Bright didn't have enough time to catch Rein. Rein was on the verge of crashing on the ground when someone swiftly caught her. Rein almost said 'Bright-sama' when she finally realized who it was who saved her.**_  
_**

"Eh?" she said as she looked up at him, his dark purple cloak blocking her view of Bright and Fine. The purple haired boy looked down at her, his eyes unwavering. Rein stared back at him, the lonely sign in his eye still there. "Who..." Rein started but was interrupted by Fine who came running towards her.

"Rein!" Fine said. "I thought you were gonna die!" The boy put Rein down and Fine tackled her. "Are you hurt anywhere?!"

"Yeah. But it was scary! I almost died!" Rein said, hugging Fine back. "I'm so glad I was saved!" While the two girls were distracted, Bright and Shade continued staring at each other without saying a word. Serious faces covered their looks. Suddenly, the boy turned away and started walking off. "Wait!" Rein said as she broke the hug from Fine. The boy stopped for a second and turned his head to look back. "Who... who are you?"

The purple haired boy ignored her and continued walking not bothering to answer Rein's question. Bright's attention turned back to the two twins who were distracted again by their happy reunion. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. Nothing serious." Rein replied as she started heading towards the gate. "Let's start heading back to school. Too bad we couldn't find any information on Altezza and her secret." Fine nodded but Bright stayed silent. They all climbed over the gates and walked the few blocks back to the school. It was when Rein and Fine got back to the bathrooms that something strange happened. When Rein tucked herself into her bed, someone spoke to her in her mind.

_Shade. My name is Shade._

* * *

**Can you BELIEVE all that took place in the front of Altezza's house. No one even noticed hahaha Altezza was too busy talking to Sophie. Well now ya know also I figured out I'll never even mention who Altezza's brother is so I'll just give you the answer. Altezza's brother is suppose to be Dark Bright I guess. Doing things that are supposedly good but is actually evil. Plz review!**


	6. No Longer A Secret

**HEEEEEY! Sorry for not updating. I had work start to pile and I didn't really have much time to do things. Also hav u guys ever noticed that I almost never put disclaimers for my stories anymore? xD I always forgot about it hahaha (dont check now though because I already fixed it.) **

* * *

**Rein's POV**

When Rein and Fine exited the girl's bathroom and headed to class, Rein couldn't help but think about what the voice in her head said.

_Shade. My name is Shade._

Those words floated through her head. "Shade..." Rein said to herself. "Could he be that guy from earlier?"

"Good morning Fine, Rein." Bright said as he randomly appeared behind them.

"Morning Bright." Fine replied. Rein was still too deep in thought to notice that Bright had arrived.

"I have something important to tell you. So we're not going to class today ok?" Bright said. But before Fine could agree (Rein still dozing off) Bright grabbed their hands and pulled them outside. "Come on." Rein finally snapped back into the real world.

"B-Bright-sama?!" Rein exclaimed. She was surprised especially since he was holding her hand. _He's holding my hand! I'm so happy!_ Rein thought. Bright dragged them to a deserted area where no one was.

"What did you want to tell us?" Fine asked when she stopped. Rein was completely clueless about the situation. And what made it worse for her was that Bright's attention was fully on Fine who seemed to know what was happening.

"It was about yesterday when we went to Altezza's house. When I crossed over the gate, I caught a glance through one of the windows. I'm guessing her brothers room because I caught a glance of someone who looked like me. I guessed it was the secret brother." Rein and Fine waited again. "But I saw something else in there. It looked like... a shadow of some sort. I doubt the second me noticed it because he didn't seem to panic when it got near him. What do you guys think it is?" Bright asked, finishing his statement.

"Maybe it's just your imagination." Fine stated.

"I guess it's not impossible but..."

"Maybe it was a sign or something." Rein cut in. She was proud to have suggested it. The other two seemed to have agreed.

"We still don't know what kind of sign though." Bright said. "It could be-"

Bright was suddenly cut off by a roaming teacher who noticed them. "You three should be in class!" she shouted as she ran stomped over to them.

"Yikes!" Fine shouted as she got up.

"Let's scram!" Rein announced and the three of them started running. All of them ended splitting up because the teachers started popping up out of no where. Rein dove into a thicket of bushes. Two teachers passed by yelling to find her. When they finally left, Rein sighed and fell on the floor.

"What kind of game is this?" she asked herself. Then she got up and started heading out of the bushes, looking left and then right to make sure the coast was clear. Then she walked out, noticing something in the distance. _It's... It's him!_ Rein thought. Without hesitating, she ran towards him. In minutes, she was only a couple feet behind him. "Stop right there!" she called out as she tackled him to the ground.

The purple haired boy got up in confusion, rubbing his head where he most likely hit. Then he looked up and stared at her as she also adjusted herself. Finally, Rein spoke. "If your name Shade?" The boy stared at her for a long moment.

"What of it?" he finally said.

"Well, you just randomly appear out of no where and disappear just as quick. Just like the days before. I just want to know who you are."

"Well now you know so get off me." Shade responded, very annoyed by her.

Rein realized that she was practically sitting on top of him. "Sorry." She got off and sat down in front of him instead. "Anyways, I see you're part of the game. What ahve you beem doing so far?" He didn't respond. He just sat there quietly, staring at her. _I can't tell whether he's shy or if he's just trying to act cool..._ Rein thought.

"Found her!" someone from the distance yelled. Rein realized that she hadn't been there that long and that the teachers returned. Rein got up and was about to say bye to Shade when he suddenly disappeared again. _Like a shadow, he vanishes..._ Rein sighed and started running. But what she didn't know was that Shade was still watching her from afar.

After about an hour of running, Rein finally met up with Fine at the cafeteria. Luckily it was lunch time. "Man, that was close. Hope the teachers don't remember what we look like." Fine said as she took a seat at a bench.

"Yeah. And we can't go back to class either since we missed the first half of it. Have you seen Bright-sama anywhere?" Rein asked. Fine nodded no. Both of them sat there in silence, keeping an eye on their surroundings to make sure no familiar teachers came in. Suddenly a low growl came from both of their stomachs and they flinched.

"I just realized I haven't eaten since this morning." Fine said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah. All that running around too must have drained our stomachs even more." Rein said. "I think I saw a vending machine while I was being chased. Let's go get food there."

"Mm!" Fine agreed. They got up and started heading out of the cafeteria. Rein lead Fine to the back of the school where they saw a vending machine just as Rein had told. "I wonder why they put it back here." Fine said as she placed in a dollar and punched in some numbers. The vending machine dropped a bag of popcorn into the slot. Fine took it out and now it was Rein's turn.

She placed in a dollar and chose a bag of Lace. When she turned back around, she saw Fine waving to someone in the distance. It was Bright. "Bright-sama!" Rein shouted. He waved back.

"I never thought you guys would be here. I only came here to get a snack." Bright said as he walked up to them. "I'm glad to see you guys are alright though."

"Thank you Bright-sama!" Rein said standing directly in front of him. Before he said anything else, other seemed to come around the corner of the building.

"Altezza, it's alright. Don't worry." someone said.

"But I don't know what to do. It's getting worse each time." the other replied. When they completely turned the corner they froze. Altezza and Sophie stared at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sophie asked in a menacing voice.

"We came here to get a snack." Rein replied.

"Leave now!" Sophie said.

"But..."

"I said now!" Rein took a glance at Sophie then at Altezza. Altezza was only looking at the ground. She realized that Altezza was crying somewhat.

"Is this about Altezza's brother?" Rein said. Altezza looked up, her eyes widened in shock and horror. Then her head turned towards Sophie who also had the same expression.

"You... told?" Altezza said. "You told... her?"

"No Altezza I didn't." Sophie said, her hands up in defense.

"It was suppose to be a secret..." Altezza continued, raising her voice even more. "

"I promise you I didn't tell her!"

"Liar!" she shouted. "I trusted you and you lied to me!"

"A-Alte-" Sophie's face turned into a sad and fearful one.

"Now because of you my brother could actually go to jail!" Altezza continued. She ignored Fine, Rein, and Bright who just stood there.

"I swear I didn't tell anyone!"

"Liar! You're lying to me!" Altezza shouted. Suddenly Sophie froze. Her eyes widened in horror. The three of them knew why. Behind Altezza was a person wearing a black torn up cloak. In its hand it held a large scythe that glimmered in the sun light. Its face was covered by a white mask.

"You have broken the most important rule of the Game." it said in a strong voice. All the surroundings faded. The figure held the scythe back, getting ready to swing it. _It can't be..._ Rein thought. "Now it's time for the punishment to be bestowed upon you."

"N-No..." Sophie said. "Please..." she started to plead, but it was too late. The figure swung the scythe and before any of the three could see it slash her, everything turned black.

When the three of them woke up, they were outside where the game was. "What happened?" Fine asked as she sat up.

"I don't know." Rein replied. Suddenly she froze. She looked left and saw Bright getting up but when she looked right, she saw Sophie lying on the ground, unmoving. "Sophie!" Rein called as she ran to her. She looked at her, her body was unmoving, and her face was pale. "It can't be..." Rein tensed. She checked for a pulse.

"What's wrong Rein?" Fine asked. She looked over her shoulder.

"She... She's dead."

* * *

**Someone died! *le gasp Well, now you know wat happens if you get caught lying. Anyways, I'm running out of ideas for this so it might take longer for me to update. I should try updating my other stories though... Anyways plz review!**


	7. Going Back

**Wow. Thnks to PearlMelodys I realized I still need to hurry up and put Shein moments. Tht might be in the next chapter though. This chapter is sort of like reflection time ;) (fail reflection time to be more exact. I suck at reflections.) Enjoy!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Rein, Fine, and Bright walked around the schools corridors. Only two days passed since they entered. They kept silent, not talking to anyone or each other. Seeing what happens when you lie in the game scared them. The worst part was the new message that entered their minds.

_There's no turning back. If you don't return within five hours your life will end, just as the rest._

They could no longer escape from the game. The mark on their hands didn't disappear which was proof. When they reached their classrooms, a little relief washed over them. They were glad to at least see the comfort of their own classroom. But they knew it couldn't last long. In five hours they would have to return to the nightmare. And they hated that choice.

Rein sat there thinking to herself. _No matter what, we can't leave. The game is no ordinary game. It's a curse. An inescapable curse. And the ultimate penalty if you go against curse, is death._ Rein shivered at the thought of it. Dying? Just because of lying or not returning? To her it seemed a bit too extreme for a punishment but she knew she couldn't deny it.

"Rein? Rein!" someone said. It snapped Rein back into reality. "Rein! I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now! What's wrong with you?!" Rein turned to see Altezza.

"Sorry Altezza. Something's been on my mind lately." Rein replied, trying to hide her fear. Altezza looked at her.

"Is this about the game?" Altezza asked. "I know you entered it because Onee-chan told me he was going with you and Fine. But when he came back he was acting strange. But that's not the first time. I've noticed almost everyone who has returned from the game so far was acting strange."

Rein paused a moment before asking, "Altezza, do you remember Sophie?" Rein strained her voice, trying not to sound sad.

"Yeah. She disappeared for-"

"She's dead." Rein said. She kept her head down, not wanting to look at Altezza's face.

"What?" Altezza asked in shock.

"Sophie is dead." Rein replied same as last time. Altezza grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What do you mean she's dead?! What happened?!" Altezza shouted. Everyone's head turned towards them. Altezza realized this and dragged Rein out of the classroom and towards the back of the school. "Tell me. What do you mean she's dead?!" Altezza shouted once more. Rein kept her head down.

"She was playing the Lying Game, same as me, Fine, and Bright-sama." Rein started. "While we were playing I saw Sophie. She was with a friend who told her a secret." Rein's voice started to tremble a little. "Sophie accidentally let a small part of the secret out. When this friend found out she had told someone about the secret, she confronted her and called her a liar." Rein started to tremble even more. Her voice cracked. "Then this strange black figure came with a giant scythe and slashed her. She... died." Rein could no longer stand. She fell to her knees.

"That can't be." Altezza said, falling in front of her. "What kind of game kills people?!"

"Rein couldn't reply. She feared that if she told Altezza anymore than this, Altezza might end up dying because of her. "Well, let's go back. School is starting." Now that Rein had told her what happened, Altezza's mood also went down.

Rein sat and stared out the window in daze. She couldn't anything to escape the game and had no choice but to enter. The only good thing was that lunch was in the five hours they were given so they could escape from school and go back. Rein tried hard to slow time down, but no matter what she did, she couldn't stop lunch from coming.

She met up with Bright and Fine when she exited her classroom for lunch. "I don't want to go back." Fine whined.

"But we have no other choice." Bright replied. Rein nodded. All of them walked out of the school's building and towards the forest. "Come on." Bright motioned for both of them to come near the sphere.

Rein looked around. She realized that the trees surrounding it were somewhat bare and the ground was covered with dead leaves. She shivered, but turned around and ignored it. "Let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer." Rein stated as she placed her hand on the sphere. The others did the same and they were transported in the game once again.

* * *

**Sorry for da short cappa guyz. Im getting lazy for this story. My ideas are running low for this and I might do a timeskip next cappa so I could save some time. But dont get me wrong there will still be Shein moments. Just the cappas will lessen.**


	8. Mysterious Boy Shade

**heys guys. Like I said im getting lazy for this story and I might do a time-skip. Its just tht I seriously hav other stories I need to update Sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

It had been almost half a year since Rein, Fine, and Bright have been playing the game. The game brought them to various places where they met various amounts of people. All three of them learned that each time they were brought to a new place, they reached the next stage of the game. As they played they watched as the black figure lead the liars to their graves. All three of them had gotten used to it, but they still felt guilty for not being able to do anything for them.

* * *

"Rein! We have to get going!" Fine said as she grabbed Rein's arm. "There's only at least two hours and you know that lunch is our only time to go! Now come on, Bright is waiting!" She dragged Rein out of her seat and out the door without waiting for a reply.

"Fine! I never even ate my lunch yet!" Rein whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Then eat this!" Fine tossed Rein a pound cake in a plastic bag. Rein almost dropped it because of the speed they were running.

"Wait. Where did you get this from?"

"I'll tell you later, now come on!" Fine dragged Rein into the forest where Bright was waiting. He stood next to the sphere, his sad expression caused by the sphere sitting in the center of the trees. Fine and Rein came to a stop. "Sorry to keep you waiting Bright." Fine stated. Rein took a bite out of the pound cake she was given. She stared at the sphere too, fear entering her mind.

No matter how many times she had entered the game, Rein was still scared of what was to come. She feared that her life might be taken like all the rest. "Let's get going." Bright announced. Rein nodded and shook the dreadful thoughts out of her mind. _Now's not the time to worry about that. I should be used to it by now!_ Rein thought as she placed her hand on the sphere.

The three of them were transported to the game just like usual. But this time they seemed to land in a more of a crashing fashion then they usually did. They were brought to a village this time. It was spring because the buds had just started blooming. "Amazing!" Rein stated as she got up from the fall._  
_

"Glad to hear you say that." Someone replied from behind. Rein turned around to see an old man. "This place worked hard to make sure the flowers stayed healthy. It was to give people a calm and safe feeling." the old man said. Even under his mustache and beard, Rein could see the smile on his face.

"That's amazing. The entire field looks like a rainbow." Rein spun in a circle, taking in the view of the colorful flowers. She spun in a circle again to see Fine and Bright's reaction but to her surprise, no one was with her. "Excuse me, but have you seen a girl with red hair and a boy who looks like a prince anywhere nearby."

"Why no. I only saw you here. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all." Rein said a bit worried. _That's strange. This is the first time we were transported to different places._"Anyways, I have to go. Bye!" Rein shouted as she started running across the field towards the small village. It was a happy sight to see the people working so hard during the day. Rein started her search, but she couldn't spot Fine or Bright anywhere. _Now where could they have gone._ Rein wondered. But she continued on.

She searched around the village and even tried asking people around but no one seemed to have seen them all day. It grew dark and Rein was forced to stop her search and continue it tomorrow. _It sure feels a lot more lonely without them around..._ Rein sighed as she tucked herself into a bed at an inn they let her stay at.

But she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned on the bed but her mind couldn't help but wonder about what happened to them. Then she started to think about the day she first decided to enter the game. _If only I had known._ She told herself. She thought about the good things that had happened in it. Then they suddenly turned in to a nightmare. The black figure, the giant scythe, the people that died, the liars. All of it scared her to the point what she is suppose to do. And this time she is bearing the fear alone. Without Fine and Bright. Suddenly her mind trailed off to when she first met Shade. She realized that after her encounter with him when she first entered, she never saw him or spoke with him again. That or she just never noticed when he was around.

Rein had opened her eyes when it was around 3:00 in the morning. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep. So Rein sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked around to find Fine but she forgot that Fine hadn't come with her. "I should head outside and continue looking for them. They could've stayed at a different place." Rein yawned.

She twisted her body around and placed her feet on the ground. She quickly changed her clothes to a t-shirt and some shorts then exited the room. She trotted outside and started searching again. She got the chance to look in places that she couldn't yesterday but there was still no luck. After about and hour or so of searching she sat down near a tree. _I wonder... where they could be?_ She looked up just in case they magically appeared before her but there was no sight. _And what about Shade..._ This time she leaned against the tree and looked up at the tree branches. Coincidentally, she found him.

"OMG SHADE!" Rein shouted as she stood up to get a better look at him. He was sitting on the tree branch looking at the village. "What're you doing here?!" Rein asked. Shade just looked down at her, then looked back towards the village. "Don't ignore me!" She started climbing up the large tree, trying to reach Shade. A shocked expression ran over Shade's face when he realized she was climbing the tree trunk. "Shade!" Rein was so close to reaching him when she slipped and almost fell. Rein was just about to scream when Shade caught her and pulled her up.

"You know, you're heavier since last time." Shade bluntly stated.

"IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME! AFTER NOT MEETING ME FOR ABOUT HALF A YEAR!" Rein scolded. But Shade ignored her. "Meanie! I thought tat when I found you, I would have someone to talk to." Rein pouted. Shade just continued to ignore her which ruined Rein's mood even more than it already was. "But I'm still a bit happy that I get to see you here." Rein smiled. This seemed to catch Shade's attention. "It's such a coincidence though that we met here. How are you feeling after getting this far in the game?"

Shade kept silent and turned his head back towards the village. "I can't blame you for not talking about it. I could understand." Rein took a couple of glances to see if his expression would change. Then she glanced at his hand, the black marks still there. "So how have you been..."

"Why did... you join the game in the first place?" Shade asked. Rein curiously stared at him. She answered him before giving a second thought though.

"Because it seemed like fun." Rein answered casually. Shade's mood suddenly fell.

"T-That's not what I meant..." he mumbled. But Rein wasn't listening long enough to here him.

"But it's not like I think it's fun anymore. I learned that it is way beyond fun." she said sadly. "I could never understand why the consequence for lying is death. I know that lying is bad and that liars should be punished for it but isn't death a little too much?" Rein asked. Shade looked at her and was about to say something when Rein continued her statement. "'Liars are all honest people.'" Rein suddenly said. Shade was stunned by the statement. "It was a saying I learned a long time ago." Rein smiled, happy she was able to tell someone that.

"That's..."Shade started. "a nice saying." Rein looked at him, that sad glint in his eyes vanishing for one second. Then he started getting up, but Rein grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Wait a second." Rein started, angry again. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I-"

"Don't 'Well I' me! I just found you and you plan to disappear again?! Oh no! Not this time mister! You're staying with me, whether you like it or not!" Rein held onto his hand firmly, making sure he knew that she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Shade stared at her in surprise. "You can't be serious! I have things to do!" Shade said, somewhat panicking.

"So what! This place isn't the real world. It's not like you'll die!" Rein said as she got up on the tree branch.

Shade sighed. "It's not as easy as you think." he mumbled. But she wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"Let's go!" Rein said as she jumped down the tree, dragging Shade along with her. Since she jumped down so suddenly, Shade wasn't ready so he ended up hitting his head on the ground. Rein was still too much in thought to notice him with his feet sticking up in the air. "That reminds me, have you seen my friends around? I'm sure you've seen them before. My twin sister with red hair and the boy who looks like a prince." Rein said, her eyes sparkling when she described Bright.

Shade sat up and rubbed his head. "No. I haven't seen them at all."

"What do you think could have happened to them?" Rein asked. Shade sat on the ground and thought about it, his hand on his chin.

"Maybe you touched the sphere a little bit earlier than them. Even a split second difference can cause you to enter different places." Rein stared at him, shocked. A 'No Way!' look on her face. She sunk to the ground.

"J-just because... of one split second..." she whined.

"Don't be sad. It's not like you'll never see them again." Shade said as he looked at her.

Rein, still not paying attention to him announced in an angry voice, "Fine better not be flirting with Bright-sama! Oh it is so on Fine!" Rein clenched her fists, her teeth sharp. Suddenly, she heard a low chuckle coming from behind her. She turned around to see Shade who held a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smile. "What are you laughing at!" Rein demanded. Shade's glee only got more noticeable.

"You're separated from your friends and yet you're worried about if your sister is captivating the one you like? That's strange don't you think?" Shade laughed. Rein blushed out of embarrassment.

"Don't just me! You don't know what it feels like to have your crush like someone else! Especially when that someone else is your sister!" Rein shouted. Shade suddenly stopped laughing, only a smile left on his face. "I always knew he liked her but I tried so hard to ignore it and tried to win him over. But no matter how hard I try, the girl in Bright's eyes was Fine. So don't laugh!"

Shade studied her expression. "You better not start crying just because of some one sided love. It's not like it's the end of the world." Shade sighed. Rein looked up at him, her face even angrier.

"You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't understand. But what I do understand is that you can't complain about something that you know can never be yours. Let's just say that this Bright guy may like your sister's qualities better than yours. You can't change that." Rein wanted to protest but she couldn't think of anything to say. "If it were in my opinion, I think your qualities are better than your sisters." Rein's eyes widened at the statement. Then she sat normally on the ground, her hand covering her face trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Th-thank you." Rein said nervously.

"No prob." Shade said. "Anyways, when will you let go of my hand?" Rein looked down towards her hand, she realized that she was still holding onto it and blushed a bit. But she wasn't going to let him go.

"You promise you won't just randomly disappear?" Rein stated, her face still blushing a bit. Shade sighed and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"I promise that I won't randomly disappear." Shade said, lifting his hands to show that he wasn't crossing his fingers.

"Good." Rein slowly let go of his hand and placed them beside her. Everything seemed to be awkward from there. "You know, I never asked why you joined the game. Can you tell me?"

Shade looked at the ground for a minute it before he finally replied, "So I can atone for my actions." The wind subtly picked up and blew the leaves around. Rein just stared at Shade in surprise once again.

"What do you mean by that?" Rein asked. She couldn't understand. "Atone for your actions? What do you mean? What'd you do? How bad was it?" Rein flung all these questions out at him but he stayed silent. After repeating the questions once more, she gave up. She pouted and went back to staring at the ground, digging into the ground with her finger. An awkward silence took over them.

Shade finally moved and pointed at Rein's hand where the mark was. "Do you want to know what that means?" he asked. Rein looked down at her hand and then looked back up at him.

"You know what it means?"

"Yeah." he said. Rein wanted to get a look at the one on his hand but he kept it hidden.

"So what does it mean?" Rein was eager. The strange reason why it was an eclipse with some shaded figure over it.

"_'All liars must be silenced.'_" he said with emphasis. Rein didn't understand it at first. But when she thought about it over and over in her head for a couple of minutes she finally understood. _The eclipse being the one who silences the sun. The liar._ She stared at her hand, the thought making more sense by the minute. "I have to get going now. I'm pretty sure some of my friends are worried or something."

"Wait, how do you know so much about the game?" Rein asked. But when she looked up, Shade was gone. She got up and started walking towards the village, a sort of sad smile on her face. _At least he sort of didn't break our promise..._

Shade was still nearby. He watched her as she got up and walked. "Sorry Rein." he whispered to himself. He gripped the scythe tightly in his hand. "But this is something that I can't reveal."

* * *

**Wow this was a long chapter. I could tell the formatting was still pretty bad but I still hav no clue when to make new paragraphs. There will probably two or three more chapters. Depends. Plz review!**


	9. The Reason the Game Exists

**I decided to make some chapters about Shade's past and how the game came to be. Im not going to make Shade explain it to Rein so here's his past. Its sort of short**

* * *

**No One's POV**

A little boy slammed the front door opened. He was only around twelve years old. "Milky! Guess what?!" Shade said as he gleefully stared at his little sister.

"What Shade?"

"We finally have enough money to help mom get better!" Shade said as he held up a small sack and shook it around. He walked in and closed the door. Then he dumped the contents of the sack onto the table.

"Shade, where'd you get this kind of money. Our town doesn't have anything like this." Milky looked at Shade's smirk and gasped. "It can't be."

"It's not. It's not." Shade replied. But Milky didn't believe him.

"Don't lie to me Shade. Ever since you have started lying you have been getting into all sorts of trouble." Milky said with a concerned face. "Now look at what you've brought!" Milky shouted. Shade went from his cheery and gleeful mood to a confused and concerned one.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that this time you've gone too far Shade! I mean you stole the _king's_ gold!" Milky replied. "What do you think will happen when they find out?"

Shade sighed. "I doubt they'll find out. I have an excuse. I could say, 'The king gave it to me so I could help our ill mom.'" Milky stared at him._  
_

"It's not that simple Shade. It never was. Don't you remember what mom had taught us?" Shade kept silent. "'Lies can bring great consequences.'" she quoted. Shade walked past her and headed for his room. "You have to stop Shade. Before anything gets much worse."

"The consequences haven't been that bad yet. And that's how they plan to stay." Shade said as he shut the door behind him and leaned on it. Then he slid down and put his hands on his face. _I wish I could stop but, I just can't._

* * *

"Shade..." someone called out. "Shade!" it said again. "Shade! Get up! We have to move!" Shade slowly opened his eyes to see Milky covering her mouth with her sleeve. He saw some gray smoke in his room.

"What... happened?" Shade said as he slowly got up.

"We have to get out Shade! We have to hurry or else we'll both die!" Milky forced Shade out of his bed and dragged him out. Once the door opened, smoke pierced his eyes and he found it hard to breath. But he was able to get a better view of what was happening. Milky was right. Their house was on fire. Parts of the ceiling were on the ground, entrances to doorways were locked.

Shade ducked to the ground, trying to avoid the smoke. Milky did the same. "Come on. This way!" Milky tried to say as she lead the way. Shade had a hard time keeping up but he managed to climb into the small hole that lead out side. Shade fell on the ground, breathing in fresh air again.

"Once he caught his breath, he got up and tried to help Milky breathe better too. Once she was able to breathe again, Shade realized something. "Hey Milky, where's... mom?" Milky gave him a sad look, then looked at the ground. "That can't be..."

"I couldn't help her. It was too late." Milky said. "The smoke also sped up the process. Her few months left turned into only a few seconds." Shade saw the gleam in her eyes. The tears started falling off her face.

"Who set our house on fire?" Shade asked.

"We did." a deep voice replied. Shade and Milky turned to see a man in armor. Others showed up behind him.

"But... but why?" Shade said as he scooted in front of Milky, trying to block the guard's view of her.

"By order of the king, we were sent here to find the thief who stole the gold from the king's stash and sentence them to death." the guard said.

"How do you know it was someone here? It could have been someone from the village!" Shade exclaimed. Milky looked at his face from behind worriedly. Shade had seriously screwed up this time.

"The witnesses said they saw a kid sneaking away with a small sack from the inn the king was staying at. you are the only kids around these parts. Or at least you are the only ones with similar heights." the guard replied, expressionless. It seemed as though he had done this millions of times.

"But you still can't prove we did it!" Shade countered. But it was too late. The house didn't take long to burn down since it was small and was easily burnable.

"Think again." Another man said. Shade and Milky turned to a man standing in the remains. He bent down and picked up a shiny piece of gold. "Now we just need to find out who did it. Was it you or the girl?" he asked. Shade started to tremble, sweat slid down the side of his face. He didn't want to die yet but he also didn't want his sister to die either. He had to think of someway out.

"If you don't tell us now, we'll kill the both of you." Shade thought for a second.

"Someone..." Shade started. "Someone made me steal it! They forced me to!" Milky grabbed Shade's sleeve but he gave her a look that meant it was going to be alright. But it really wasn't.

"Don't lie to me. The villagers have already told me about you and how you lie. Now spill it! Who was the one who did it!" Shade froze. He looked down nervously. _I- I can't let Milky die. Not because of some stupid lie I told._ Shade opened his mouth but he was cut off by Milky.

"It was me. I stole the gold so I could help our mom get better." Milky got up behind Shade and walked towards them. Shade wanted to say something but he couldn't get the words out. He was frozen and too scared to say a word. _No. _Instead, he grabbed her hand. _She can't go._ She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "Goodbye Shade." she said as she pulled her hand and started walking next to the guard. _This wasn't..._

They placed cuffs on her and she started walking with them. Finally they disappeared over the hill. Shade just there in silence. He didn't know what to do any longer. He had lost his mother in the fire and his sister because of covering for him. All because of one lie. His mother was right. Lies _can_ bring great consequences. So now, Shade got up and he ran. He ran straight into the forest, straight into the darkness.

Finally he stopped for a break and stumbled upon a strange shop in the middle of the forest. _Why is this all the way out here? _Shade thought as he entered it. His mind still swam with thoughts of his family and what was left. But he tried his best to concentrate on the antiques inside the store.

Everything was old fashioned and covered in dust. Mice and rats scurried across the ground and the ground creaked each time he took a step.

"Looking for something boy?" an old voice spoke. Shade jumped and his behind the first thing he could find. "Now now. I'm not here to hurt you." she said.

"Who, who are you?" Shade asked as he stepped out from behind the object he stood behind.

"That doesn't matter." They old lady walked in front of him and stared directly into Shade's eyes, creeping him out more. "I see you have been through much my boy. Your mother and your sister are now gone just because of one mistake." she said as she patted his head. Shade stared in surprise. _How did she know?_

She saw his dread and continued talking. "Do you wish for your sin to be forgiven?" she asked. Shade stared at her suspiciously. But nodded yes.

"Take this orb to an area near the edge of the forest. Once planted, you will know what to do." Shade took the orb from her wrinkly hands and ran to the edge of the forest. _If I could be forgiven for what I did, then I would gladly do this._ Shade placed the sphere on the ground. A bright light engulfed him and he appeared inside a completely blank landscape. Suddenly he knew everything. The information of what he had to do flooded his mind.

_I have to silence all those who lie in this game._ he told himself.

* * *

Days passed. Then years. But Shade still looked the same as always. A twelve year old boy who did the same thing each year. He was positive that he had killed over a thousand people in hopes of being forgiven. But one thought crossed his mind each time. _Has my action already been forgiven?_ he asked himself everyday.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to search for the woman inside the old antique shop. She sat behind an old desk, fixing up an old antique. "Have my sins finally been forgiven? Can I finally be done with this foolish game?" Shade asked. The lady didn't look up.

"You're actions are still not forgiven. You still haven't found out the true lesson behind it."

Shade slammed his hands on the ground. "That doesn't explain anything! I need more answers!"

"Then let me give you a hint." the old lady placed her tool down and looked at him with a suspicious grin. "Everyone always tries to find happiness in either lying or being honest. What about you?"

* * *

**I made Milky sensible and reasonable in this. I feel glad. Anyways, thnx for waiting for my update! i kno it wasnt much but now tht testing is over, they decided to still keep giving us work. It sucks horribly**


	10. Kingdom

**Havent updated in awhile. I had written this a couple days ago but I dont think I saved it so it might not be as good as the first one.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Shade sat up from the tree he laid on. _Not again..._ He rubbed the back of his head and searched around the village. _Oh right, she left already._ He let his head fall back onto the tree trunk. Then he fell asleep again.

* * *

Rein looked around the school in hopes of finding Fine and Bright. Luckily she had. "I thought I would never see you guys again!" Rein said as she hugged Fine and then Bright. Once she realized what she did she backed away immediately.. "Sorry."_  
_

"No it's alright. I was worried about you too." Bright replied. Rein smiled back in reply but with no special feelings. _Strange. The feelings i used to have for Bright aren't there anymore. _She stared at Bright who was talking to Fine again. _I wonder what happened to those feelings?_ Her mind suddenly wandered off to Shade. She slapped her cheeks. _Why am I thinking of him at a time like this?_ Rein thought as she shook her head._  
_

"Rein!" Fine called out. Rein snapped back into reality. "I called your name like five times! Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry Fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind." Rein replied casually. "Anyways, why weren't you guys with me when we entered?"

"That what we've been wondering as well." Bright replied.

"Maybe because we're on different levels?" Fine suggested.

"Well we started at the same time so I don't think that's the case." Bright replied.

"Well, we can discuss it later. It's almost time for our next class." Rein said as she started walking with Fine to their next class.

Once they finished the classes that lead to lunch, they got ready to move towards the center of the forest. "Let's hope we don't get separated again." Fine said as they neared the round orb. Rein started walking to one of the sides when she suddenly tripped and fell, her hand touching the orb first. Fine yelped sort of and Bright jumped when Rein was sucked into the game.

When she came to, she appeared in some sort of kingdom. She looked around. _Are they here with me?_ Rein asked herself as she looked around. But she couldn't even see anyone through the large crowd of people so even if they were here she wouldn't know. So instead of wasting more time looking, she looked at her surroundings.

There markets, traders, wagons, anything you could ever find in a kingdom. She even saw the castle not too far from here. At first, she wasted time by looking around at all the old grocery markets and wagons rides until an entertainment area caught her eye. They were doing a play about romance (one of those stories). Rein took a seat in the crowd of children and watched._  
_

It was only minutes after that knights came in here followed by a large gray horse. Once everyone saw it they bowed, except for Rein who was too sucked into the play to notice them. When the play seemed to stop she whined, "Aw! But I wanna see the ending!" When she noticed that everyone around her was practically on their knees and bowing, she looked around to see why.

A knight walked up to her and asked, "Do you know who we are?"

Rein stared at him closely and finally replied, "Nope."

"How could you not know?" But before Rein could reply, someone cut in.

"It's alright. She wouldn't know because she's not from around this country." Shade said. Rein didn't even notice him until he started speaking.

"But sir, how do you know she's a foreigner?"

"Her clothes give it away. No one has clothes like those around here." Shade pointed out. The knight looked over Rein's school uniform and turned back to Shade. "She's also one of my old friends."

"How do you know she's not apart of that group?"

"I said stand down. If not I will have you demoted from your current position." Shade said sternly. The knight glared at him and silently walked back to the others, his hate clearly showing. Once everything settled down a bit, Shade motioned for Rein to follow him and once they were in a private area, they started talking again.

"Thank you Shade. Those guys looked pretty evil." Rein stated.

Shade sighed. "Well, they all hate me anyways. I could tell by the look in their eyes that they would love to kill me. But they can't."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know how but, I'm the prince of this kingdom." Rein stared at him in shock.

"P-p-p-p-prince?! But, but how?!"

"I don't know. It just happened." Shade looked around uncomfortably. Part of the kingdom reminded him of his horrible memories. "Anyways, I have to get going. Maybe you could find Fine and Bright this time." Shade said as he took a seat on his horse and rode of. Rein waved good bye until a thought struck her. _How'd he know I their names were Fine and Bright? I know I never mentioned them before..._ Rein thought as she lowered her hand. _Oh well. I should try finding them again._

She spent most of her time there searching for Fine and Bright until dark finally took over. The streets seemed to clear out quickly and everyone was in their rooms, lights off. "What's the rush?" Rein said to herself as she looked around. Everything became completely silent. "I gotta find a bathroom. I have a bad feeling about this." Rein looked everywhere until she realized that there were no bathrooms in the medeval times. "I gotta find an inn then." but almost every inn was closed._  
_

She sighed and sat by the fountain. "It's so lonely at night. There's nothing to do either." she sobbed. _I wish Shade was still here._ Rein thought as she wandered off to sleep. When she woke up again, she found herself laying on a couch with a blanket over her. _Hn? Where am I?_ Rein asked herself as she got up. _I don't remember ever coming here._ She rubbed her eyes and yawned._  
_

"You woke up Rein! I'm so happy!" someone shouted. Rein recognized that voice anywhere.

"Fine!" Fine ran towards her and hugged her. "I thought I was all alone again." After the happy reunion, she saw Bright there as well. "Bright you're here too. Thank goodness we ended up in the same place. Where are we?" Rein thought as she looked around. The lights became brighter and she saw a couple dozens of people. "Ummmm, who are these people?"

"Well, you see..." Fine started. "Bright and I sort of joined a rebellion group that plans to overthrow the kingdom." Rein's mouth dropped.

"It's just we were taken here and we ended up joining." Bright followed. Rein's mouth was still wide open.

"Why are they rebelling exactly?" Rein asked as she looked at all the people who looked down at her.

"Allow me to explain that." Rein turned towards the direction of the voice, only to see Shade walk out of the hallway.

"Shade!" Rein shouted with delight.

"Glad to see you Rein. Anyways, all you guys get back to your stations. This plan must be executed no matter what." Everyone nodded and disappeared through the halls.

"What's up with the rebellion anyways? Aren't you the prince of this kingdom?"

Shade gave her a disgusted look. "Yeah, I'm the prince. But from the very moment I had entered this city, I knew it was a horrible place. Rich people profited from the poor, were tortured for fun and even the king wouldn't help those in need. So, as the leader of the group, plan to take the city to the ground. And either way, I was brought in here as the leader of the rebellion groups and the prince. Just like how they were brought in as members of the group and you were brought in as just a normal civilian. Until now." He tossed her a small badge. "Welcome to the rebellion. I'll be expecting your full cooperation." Then he exited without giving Rein another choice.

"So I'm part of a rebellion now?" Rein asked after a couple moments as she stared at a star shaped badge.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Fine said as she held up the same badge.

"What does the rebellion do?"

"It's sort of like robin hood. Steal from the rich, give to the poor." Bright replied. "I'm glad to be helping the people in need.

"But the worst part is that your pretty much risking your life. If your caught you'll either be sent to the dungeon or tortured." Fine said as she shivered. Rein gave her a scared look as well.

"That seems pretty intense. What are we doing tonight?"

"It's an ambush. We're planning to steal from one of the large houses that belong to a nobleman. But you're not taking part of it and neither are we. But there's going to be one every night so we best be ready by then." Bright said. "So you should continue getting sleep. The next couple of days will be rough."

"Worst part is, we're going to be lying most of the time while we're here."

* * *

**IM SO SRRY GUYZ! IM JUST BEING LAZY AND STUPID RIGHT NOW! I JUST FEEL LIKE I CAN'T PUT MUCH EFFORT INTO THIS STORY LIKE I HAD PLANNED! Anyways, plz review!**


	11. It's Done

**After reading some review and thinking about the story I thought for a second I failed on this story. So SCREW IT! IM FINISHING IT RIGHT NOW! IF UR DISAPPOINTED WELL THEN IM SRRY AND PLZ KEEP UR HATEFULNESS TO URSELF! ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WITH OTHER STORIES! SO HAV A NICE DAY!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Rein stayed awake, staring blankly at the darkness. She heard the small snores of Fine next to her knowing that she was asleep. _So this is where we end up after this far?_ Rein asked herself. _As part of a rebellion that could get us killed?_ Rein just turned to her side and thought about her adventures again. _What will we do if we get caught?_ Rein shivered. Then she shook the thought away. So instead she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Shade ran from the house and towards the hideout. He told everyone to scatter and made sure they hid in the woods. Behind him were a group of soldiers with large guns. He ran as fast as he could but still making sure his companions were safe. He ran to the original hideout where Fine, Rein, and Bright were. He burst through the door.

"Wake up guys! We gotta get out of here now!" Shade shouted as he flicked the lights on. The three of them got up slowly, all drowsy by the sudden morning call.

"What happened?" Bright said as he got up.

"There's no time to explain. They're getting closer and we have to get moving. Come on!" Shade shouted as he dragged all three of them up one by one. But it was too late. By the time they got to the door, they were whacked across their heads and fainted instantly.

* * *

When Rein came to, she was laying on the ground, tied up. Her eyes were blindfolded and she had a horrible headache. "Hello?" she whispered. She couldn't tell how she got there or who she was with.

"You're finally awake Rein." Shade said. Rein could hear faint struggling noises coming from his direction.

"Shade?" Rein said. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We're in the castle's dungeons. The soldiers knew where our next raid was going to be and ambushed us. All of our members scattered into the woods. I had to return to the house to get you three. Once we were ambushed, I figured we had an insider and that they would know where out hideout was." Shade said, more struggling noises coming from his direction. Rein remembered what happened. _Oh yeah._

"Where's Fine and Bright?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're both still asleep. Especially your sister. She's been snoring this entire time." Rein listened in the silence and realized Fine really was snoring. It grew silent again. Fine's snoring and the rats scurrying by being the only sound.

Rein shifted around uncomfortably, pulling her legs up to her chest and putting her tied hands around them. Her mind kept drifting to horrible things that might happen to her and her friends. The darkness made everything much worse.

"Are you scared?" Shade whispered to her. She nodded slowly. After a couple minutes he said, "It'll be alright. I'll make sure we all get out of this alive." Rein calmed down because of that. She felt a little embarrassed and she couldn't tell if her face was red. She knew Shade's blindfold was off so she quickly buried her face in her knees.

"Do you ever wonder how long these logs will sleep?" Shade said to change the subject.

"I'm awake." Bright stated as the both of them heard him it get up. It seemed like he also had a horrible headache. "You guys are horrible whisperers."

"How long have you been awake?" Rein asked as she lifted her head up.

"About when Rein woke up." he replied. "Anyways, how did you know we were in a dungeon?"

"The scent, the way it feels down here, the sound of a mouse running by every now and then." Shade stopped trying to get the ropes off. "Shake your head and see for yourself."

Rein and Bright did as they were told. Rein shook her head and little by little the blindfold loosened and by the time she shook her head for the fifth time it fell to her neck. She looked around. Dim light lit the area they sat in and chains hung from the walls around them. Cobwebs and spiders and rats could be seen all around them.

"This place is disgusting." Rein said as she watched a spider weave it's web.

"AH!" Fine shouted. "Where are we?! Why can't I see?! Why does my head hurt so much?!" Everyone turned to Fine to see her head shaking rapidly and her struggling to get free. Her blindfold fell off after a couple of seconds and she start panicking even more. "AH! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!"

"It's a dungeon Fine." Bright said in a calm voice.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry Fine. Nothing will happen to us. Shade said that nothing will happen to us." Rein said.

"If she keeps shouting like that something will happen to us. Just be-" He stopped and silenced them. All of them listened intently and the sound of heavy footsteps came down the stairs.

"Look likes they're finally awake." a knight said. Rein looked up. She realized that it was the knight that had talked to her at the tent. He smirked. "Had a good sleep?" None of them spoke. Fine just sat there, her eyes already having tears. Bright just watched and Rein was on the verge of tears. "So let's see what we have here. Three lowly commoners and the prince! Oh how delightful." he said mockingly. Shade just turned his head away from him.

"Shut up." he said coldly.

The knight raised he foot up to Shade's chin and turned him towards him. Rein gasped and tried to move towards him but was stopped by another knight."So what's the prince doing with the scumbags of the city? Surely he isn't working with them?"

"What does that have to do with anything." Shade mumbled as he stared directly into his eyes.

"Don't talk back to me boy! Right now I'm in charge!" He said as he kicked him in the chest. Shade coughed and laid on the ground.

"Shade!" Rein shouted as she tried to move towards him.

"Just sit still!" the other knight said as he tried to cover her mouth but Rein bit his hand instead and she didn't plan on letting do any time soon. The man tried to shake her off, but her bite was too strong.

"Rein! Stop! You're going to get hurt!" Fine shouted. She wanted to do something but she was too scared to move. Even Bright was too shocked to do anything. Shade was still half unconscious.

Rein had finally broken skin when the man had kicked her face to get her off. Rein fell backwards, he face full of anger. And the tears in her eyes finally started to fall. He looked at his hand and shook it back and forth. "Why you little..." He lifted his foot to kick her again until Shade stopped him by standing up and placing his body in front of hers so he took the blow.

"Don't touch her." he said. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her again." Rein's face turned into a surprised one.

"Shade. Please don't." Rein said. "I don't want you to get hurt again." But Shade ignored her.

"What? The prince is standing up for a lowly commoner such as this?" the knight said. "People like her don't even deserve to live. Maybe I should just kill her right here and now." The knight started to draw his sword. But before he could fully draw it, Shade kicked him in his stomach. He almost fell onto the ground. The other three stared in shock.

The knight signaled for the other two to hold him back. Shade made no attempt to struggle. When the knight finally recovered, he punched Shade in the stomach about two times. Then the knights let him go and he fell to the ground, holding his stomach. Rein's tears continued to fall as she watched Shade sit there in pain._  
_

"To think that you would have been king. But you're father did always think you were a troublesome child."

"Who cares what he thinks. He always disgusted me anyways." Shade was able to cough out. The man just ignored him and continued.

"Now that everything has calmed down, I will tell you why I have come down here." The four of them didn't object. "I was sent here by the king to figure who the leader of the rebellion is. Now you must tell me." He looked at every one of us and stopped at Shade. "I think we already have winner."

Shade looked up, still holding his stomach. He just turned away. "So you don't deny that you're the leader?" Rein knew he wouldn't. He couldn't. If he lied about not being the leader he would die. But she knew that if he admits he is the leader, he would still die. Possibly even in real life. She couldn't stand losing one of her friends.

"He's not the leader!" Rein shouted. Fine, Bright, and Shade turned to her. "I'm the leader." she shouted. Everyone froze. Rein just stood up. "I am the leader."

Shade looked up. "No she's not! She's lying! I am the leader!" Shade shouted. But he was hushed by another man.

"No. He's lying. I am the leader. We only took him hostage so that you couldn't hurt us. But that plan didn't work out so well. And if you're wondering why he's protecting me, it's only to repay back something I had done for him."

After a couple of moments the chief knight finally said, "Very well then. Take them all to the center of the town." The other two men took her by the arms and started to lead her to the stairs.

"Why the center of the town?" Fine asked, stuttering a bit. "What's going to happen to her?" Instead of answering he left, leaving the three of them to wait for the others who will bring them to town square. All of them scared.

"Shade, what's going to happen to her?" Bright finally spoke. Shade at first ignored him. _This is just like that time..._ "Shade?"

Shade looked up, a look of sadness and hatred in his eyes. "They're taking her to be publicly executed. And their taking us too watch." Shade said. Fine almost cried out and Bright just looked at the floor. After a few more minutes, others came and took them to the town square. People crowded around, watching what was going on. Shade recognized some of them, and so did Fine and Bright.

When they reached the center, they saw Rein sitting on her knees, her head down. A man with a mask stood beside her. An ax in his hand.

The three of them were placed in the center of a large crowd. "Welcome people of our kingdom! Today we are holding the execution of the leader of the rebellion! Today is the day the suffering ends!" Some parts of the crowd cheered, while others booed and hissed. The man raised the ax.

Shade watched as he saw a dark shadow appear next behind her. _What? That doesn't make any sense. If I'm right here then, who is that?_

_'You really don't know who I am?'_ a voice told Shade. He looked around and everything was frozen. Then he saw that the shadow on the execution area was talking to him. He nodded no.

_'I am the one who you've hated for almost all your life. The one who has been trying to help you escape your sins. I am the eclipse that silenced the sun. I am what you have become.'_ Everything started to unfreeze. Shade heard Fine cry out and Bright yell to stop. Shade turned to see the shadow slowly bring back it's scythe and start to swing. Rein finally looked up and smiled.

"Goodbye Shade." Shade heard her whisper.

Shade started running towards the execution platform, forcing the guard to let go of him. _Not again. _He forced his way to the platform. And tried to climb it. _I don't want this to happen again._ He climb up and as the scythe began to swing forward, Shade stood in front of it. "I won't let you lie to save me!" the scythe connected with his body and everything turned white.

_I guess I finally received my punishment. But I feel happy now. There is no more lies. No more truth I have to deal with._ Suddenly Shade was standing again. He saw the old woman who gave him the orb sitting at her desk, still trying to fix something.

"So you finally understand now." Shade stared at her. Then realized it.

"Yeah." was all he said.

"Then you're finally free." The old woman smiled at him. Shade smiled back and the white landscape immediately turned black. When Shade woke up again, Rein was over him, tears falling from her face.

"Shade! You're alive! I'm so happy!" Shade sat up and Rein hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and looked behind her to see Bright and Fine behind her. Then he looked around and saw a ton of kids surrounding the orb at the center of the circle. "I thought I had lost you." She leaned back and Shade kissed her cheek.

"I'm just glad I was able to save you before you died." Shade replied. "Now I have something I have to take care of." He got up and walked towards the orb. He placed one hand on it and it disappeared into a million pieces. "The game is finally over. You're all free to go." Shade announced. Everyone smiled and ran off, happy to be back. Some left sadly, most likely because of their lost friends.

Once everyone was gone, Rein walked up to him. "How did you know?" Rein asked, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry Rein but I can't tell you." Shade said. Rein turned to find Fine and Bright but they were no where to be found. "If I told you, you would probably hate me."

Rein thought a moment. "But I already hate you now."

Shade grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "Then why do you look so happy?" He smirked. Rein blushed.

"Because everything is over!" Rein stated nervously. "I don't have to worry about lying or telling the truth anymore! I can be happy!"

Shade gave her one more kiss on the forehead and then leaned back saying, "That's right. There is no truth or lies in happiness right?"

* * *

**IZ FINALLY OVER! I CAN CONTINUE ANOTHER STORY! MEH ES MUOY MUOY HAPPEH! I had problems with fitting romance so I just tried smushing it in this chapter. Its stupid I know and like I said I was finishing it and now its finished so BE HAPPY**


End file.
